Steven Universe: Kinder gems
by Torrun the Neko
Summary: The crystal gems are beings that are far beyond the comprehension of a normal human. Sent here to earth to grow more gems at the cost of the earth's destruction. Ever since rose quartz and the others shut this place known as kinder garden down, they all could rest easy with the assurance of earth's safety. But what if some of the machines were operational? And created a new gems?


Hi guys, I just had this cool idea with my friend to do a steven universe fanfic since I'm a fan of the series. I wanted to finish the others on the final days of summer but this was too good of a story to keep in the closet. So I hope you like it. Make sure to leave a review and like. Enjoy...

Chapter 1 : Gem Born

*In Kindergarden, a month ago*

In a vast and empty valley of darkness and broken foreign machinery, two voices echoed through the deserted area as a deadly fight could be heard from a distance.

Various quotes could be heard as the noise got louder and louder like "You never cared about me!" And "Why did you bring Steven here?!" Before a seismic boom made the whole place tremble.

In between the aftershock tiny bits of rubble starts to break apart one of the legs of the machine as it collapses to another pair rusty machines as both fell on to the ground.

When the head of the old devices hit the concrete at a hard level a blue light emanated from it's gems and drilled deep into the walls of the clip leaving behind a small hole trailed to three glowing rocks from within the earth.

*In beach city, present day*

It a normal day in the sunny town of beach city where everyone was either working their different jobs or hanging out and enjoying the warm waves beach. One of them a chubby child with a small afro just sitting on a log looking at the ocean's horizon

(Steven's P.O.V)

I looked up to the ocean completely bored at the moment. Seeing a seashell right below my feet, I picked it up as I asked myself "Well...garnet amethyst and pearl are out on a mission, Connie is studying and dad is too busy working at the car wash. Is there anyone I can I hang out with? *sigh*"

Out of boredom, I just threw the seashell behind me but let out a slight gasp when I heard someone groan.

A little frightened that I might have hurt someone, I turned around to apologized to see a pale skinned with pitch dark hair wearing a chest plate, armor shorts and metal arm guards covering his eye in pain alongside with another person with white spiky hair and a weird sleeveless black jumpsuit patting him in the back in concern.

"Ouch! Howlite, this...thing...it's deadly...should I destroy it" the strange looking boy said as he looked at me.

The other one just replied while having an annoying look "Maybe you shouldn't have snuck up on something you don't know you clod. Next time try to act normal obsidian, you might give us away."

"You're the clod howlite! You act like I've even met a human before!" The other boy replied back while he started to punch his friend in the arm repeatedly.

I stepped back a couple of paces as I muttered "Are they invading gems? I need to call the guys to warn them". While they were both were arguing, I ran back to my house to call garnet about the new gems.

*In Steven's House*

I quickly ran to the house phone to call garnet on her cell phone.

"*Ring*...*Ring*...this is garnet. Steven we're kind of busy at the moment can you..."

"Garnet! There's two guys at the beach with some weird clothes. The mention something about blending with human! I think they're gems!" I screamed on the phone.

There wasn't even a reply. She just coldly reply "Stay in the house steven, we're coming" before she hung up.

I did what she said and locked the front door and looked through the window to see they were still arguing.

(Howlite's P.O.V.)

My rambling with my dull partner went to a halt when I turned to see that the target has escaped and took refuge to the shelter at a distance.

"Hey obsidian….!" I yelled at my friend which made him stop punching me "Our target is within that household of some sort. Destroy the whole cliff with our target inside. It might attract the others."

I expected obsidian to obey simple orders but instead just turned his back to me and pouted "I don't like how you act like you have authority over me!"

"I was born before you so technically I….you know what? Fine, be that way! Master peridot will deal with you when we get home" I exclaimed before walking away to finish the job.

But a the corner of my eye I could see that he was really offended. I muttered to myself "*sigh* I'll make it up to him after I deal with the lifeform" before I summoned my battle axe out of the gem on my left hand.

I held my weapon up in the air, which made the blades luminate, before making my swing but when I did so….something blocked my attack….or at least someone.

"I won't allow any vandalism on roses temple!" the stranger scream right as she kicked me directly at my chest, pushing me back by a couple of meters.

I rubbed my chest as I said "Your kick is so well balanced, you must be the other target peridot mentioned. Obsidian! Let's finish them off"

"I'm busy at the minute howlite. Wouldn't mine begging for help though" I heard him say as I turned to see him fighting two of the targets. But mostly obsidian dodging in a fast motion.

(Obsidian's P.O.V.)

I gotta admit, if it wasn't because of the fact that howlite yelled at me again I would have enjoyed this day since I get to actually fight.

Flawlessly I was dodging whips from the purple skinned gem but I felt a hard strike to the spine from the tall gem that sent me flying right next to howlite side. Who was apparently fighting as well.

"Hahahahahaha...that hurt...well...a little bit" I said as I pulled my head out of the ground and shook the sand out of my hair "So howlite, when we kill'em can we explore the rest of this place? I saw a really cool place with buttons and flashing screens!"

Howlite took a split second to turn to me to reply "Are you serious! We're in the middle of a fight! And where exactly is Emeral-" before he could finish, a black and purple rock encrusted whip wrapped around howlite and pulled away from our conversation.

"Ha, I got you now gem!'' the skinny looking gem exclaimed as she pointed her spear at me. She was almost about to pierce me in the face if it wasn't for a familiar friend blocking the thrust.

"Hi emerald, you know howlite is pretty mad about you not being here early right?" I asked as I lifted myself up to face my ally.

I laughed full heartedly when he replied "Do you think I care what that so called leader thinks of me? I have to tell you this place is not so bad. You should have snuck away with me when you had the chance"

He simply grabbed the skinny gem by the wrists and threw him at the shorter one, which in turn released howlite from the binds.

After they stood up, all of us stood beside each other against the opposing gems.

(Garnet's P.O.V.)

"Who are you three!? Your obviously gems like us so don't try to lie!" I yelled at the three invaders as I pounded the knuckles of my gauntlets together.

The one in the green full body jumpsuit with the light green hair said back "If you must know, my name is emerald. The one with the superiority complex is howlite. And the naive one beside me here is obsidian, my favorite. We been sent by master peridot to destroy you four...wait...there's three of you.

"Umm yeah, the other one is in hiding within that shelter behind us" the one I assume is howlite said in response as he pointed at steven looking through the window.

Pearl sounded like she was losing her temper when she yelled "Don't you dare even think about hurting Steven or stepping foot into our temple!" As she firmly grasped her spear to fight. I have honestly never seen her this angry.

What I guess was obsidian stepped upfront where amethyst was when he asked in a scary yet childish tone "You're...you're one of us are you? I can tell by your nervous look. Wanna join us as we kill your friends? It would be so fun having another gem to our little team. Wadda ya say?"

Amethyst only summoned her whip to attempted to get him away from her, but even up close he still managed to dodge away as he replied " I guess that's a no. Bummer, at least I have a cute toy to play with!"

With all of us aligned and faced against each other, me to emerald, pearl to howlite and amethyst to obsidian, all of us rushed to the one in front us to commence our battle.

*An hour later, at sunset*

It was a long while trying to keep them all in line, but after amethyst tying them all together and me chopping them all in the back of their heads to knock them out, we were able to subdue them all.

"So, what do we do with them now garnet" amethyst asked me with that same nervous look.

I was more than shock when pearl brought out her cruel side when she suggested "I think it's best that we exterminate them before they do anymore harm"

Amethyst was almost about to get up and start a fight with her, but I held on to her shoulder to calm her down. "Pearl, you know that's not an option. So none of that. How about you go check up on steven?" I asked.

"Oh yeah...that's right...steven" She replied as she went back to the house to check up on him.

Amethyst also followed pearl back into the house, but not before muttering "Would she say the same thing if I was one of them " before closing the door.

"No, at least I wouldn't let her" I muttered to myself as I lifted up the gems and went back to the temple.


End file.
